1. Field
This invention relates to a process for activation of the reception readiness of an in-vehicle network, a remote control unit for activation of the reception readiness, and further a system for transmission of infotainment components.
More and more devices and laptops, PDAs and home networks are already able to communicate with one another over wireless local area networks. Furthermore, integration of the technology of wireless networks, especially WLAN, in the vehicle, and enabling communication between vehicles and between a vehicle and external networks are planned for future generations of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DE 101 37 723 A1 there are radio interfaces at suitable locations which make available a series of stored data. The data stored in the radio interface can be interrogated for example by multimedia terminals in a motor vehicle over these radio interfaces, transmitted to the multimedia device and stored. The data stored in the terminal can then be reproduced in the vehicle.
Furthermore a system for communication between a home computer and a vehicle computer via radio is known from US Patent 2003/0053433 A1. A WLAN access point is installed for example in the garage and if the vehicle is driving into the garage, a link between the WLAN access point and a vehicle-side access point is automatically established, over which data can be transmitted.
Since the vehicle is connected immediately to the WLAN access point after returning home, the vehicle-side network is always ready; this heavily burdens the vehicle battery.
Furthermore, this permanent reception readiness of the vehicle-side network increases the opportunity for third parties to gain unauthorized access to vehicle data.